creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Calli Kills
There is nothing wrong with me, with my mind, with my life. I’m a simple person. Or at least I was. This may very possibly be the last time anyone hears from me. So, I apologize for not being happy as I write this all down. Now, my name is Kate…and I am being threatened by my iPod. Yes, you read that correctly. It all began when I was texting my friend, and Kik Team decided to contact me, which is quite strange, because they don’t usually text you without you texting them first. They’re kind of like Cleverbot in a way. Anyone who has the Kik app knows what I’m talking about. Anyways, they texted me, asking if I was up for a little quiz on the small town of Story, Wyoming, where I lived. Not wanting to be bothered, I just ignored the text thinking it wouldn’t happen again. Not much later, I got another text, saying, “Calli was killed by ____” as if they were expecting a response. I didn’t answer. Not much later, I got another text saying, “Where did Calli live?” just five minutes after that, I got one more, asking how this “Calli” died. There was obviously nothing I could do but block Kik Team if I wanted to have them leave me alone, so, that’s exactly what I did. Sadly, that did nothing to help me. Of course, I didn’t get anything till the next day, and even then, it wasn’t Kik, no, whoever this was simply could not be bothered to try and do that again. Instead, they used the one thing on my iPod that never had annoyed me before, Siri. The voice was different. You see, I had the voice set to Australian Male, and the voice I was hearing, was most definitely female, and not so much Australian. I couldn’t exit out of Siri for some reason. It was slowly getting weirder and weirder. Siri wasn’t waiting for a question; she was talking to me on her own. “Insane, or just very different?” That was all my iPod kept saying. I was beginning to realize why not many blue fifth generation iPod Touches were sold. Something told me it wasn’t just my iPod, and, eventually, I was proven correct, just not in the way I wanted to be. “Calli was killed…now Calli must kill,” Siri began repeating. I decided to do what no one does in any scary story, considering that then that would make everything worse. Now ignoring my iPod, I went to watch some television. Everything was somewhat normal and I fell asleep watching my favorite shows. “Insane, or just very different?” one character asked the other. The other character responded with the same question, “Insane, or just very different?” “You thought you could escape, didn’t you Kate?” the TV randomly questions. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting this ''thing ''to know that I was awake. “Someone’s breathing has changed as if they were scared…I wonder why,” something much closer to me stated. I looked up to see my iPod right by my head. The weirdest part of this was that my iPod had the exact same voice as the TV. I ignored everything again, praying that this was just a nightmare. Out of nowhere, I felt as if someone had just shocked me. I jumped in fear only to open my eyes and see the TV was completely blue. That was not normal for me to see, not at all. Siri decided to be annoying and contacted me, again. “So, Kate,” Siri began, “am I insane, or just very different?” This creature was really starting to piss me off. The thing is, I have read a lot of stories where someone confronted the evil being, and it never turned out in their favor. In other words, there was no way I was going to talk to that thing. I lay back down on the couch and rolled away from the TV. Suddenly, all I could hear was static. It was coming from all directions. When I looked up, the television was covered in purple static. Definitely not normal for anyone’s TV. Siri began speaking gibberish, so I did what any normal person would do. I lifted up my iPod before asking, “Who are you?” “Calli Kills,” my iPod answered. “I get that, but who are you?” I inquired one more time. “I am a cyber ghost… I was killed, and you will be too.” The chanting began not long after that. “Calli was killed now Calli Kills!” The voice was filled with excitement as it grew louder, and louder. I ran to my computer and quickly typed everything down, and emailed it to my closest friend. There is nothing for me to do now but lock my self in a room free of electronics. Goodbye. Hey everyone… I was asked to post this story on this website in case something ever happened to Kate. Sadly, something did. She was found dead on the floor in her room, holding her iPod… Kate died from electric shock. All around her room, as if it were burnt into the wall, were the words CALLI KILLS. If you read this, hopefully you will think something different than what the doctors, detectives and police thought. She didn’t go insane and put that in her own walls. No, lightning did not hit her when she was fifteen feet away from a window, that’s impossible. Calli is real, and Calli Killed. Category:Computers and Internet